Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an image generation system, and particularly is related to an image generation system for generating a sample image with a resolution which surpasses the resolution limit of an optical system.
Description of the Related Art
A technology in which illumination light is spatially modulated and such modulated light is irradiated to a sample, so that a sample image has a resolution that surpasses the resolution limit of an optical system (hereinafter referred to as the “super-resolution image”), has recently been developed and put to practical use. This super-resolution image technology is disclosed in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2007/043382, for example.
Further, it is also well known that a technology generates the super-resolution image by carrying out a filtering process for a digital image of a sample including a super-resolution image component to enhance the super-resolution image component, so that the super-resolution image component can be clearly visualized. Such a technology is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-078408 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-020083.